monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Monster Hunter Freedom 3 is the working title of the next Monster Hunter game on the PSP. It is a brand new game and you will not be able to transfer your data from old games onto it. The game is currently 50% complete. Areas *Areas from Monster Hunter 3: Island, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Flooded Forest, and Volcano. *MH3 areas will have some changes. *Unlike MH3, the gathering points will again be at fixed points rather than a random spawn *There will be no underwater areas. *A new map called the Mountain Stream (渓流). File:MountainStream.jpg File:MountainStream01.jpg File:MountainStream02.jpg File:MountainStream03.jpg Monsters MHF3: Monster List *Confirmed MHFU monsters: Anteka, Rathian, Rathalos, Nargacuga and Tigrex. *Confirmed MH3 monsters: Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Rathalos, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos. *New monsters include: **An ostrich-like minion called Gavua. **A bear/badger/armadillo monster called Aoashira. **The flagship monster will be a new wolf-wyvern called Jinouga. Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (はユクモ村), which has a Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a woman. *A unisex spa facility replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. How the status boosts are done is unknown. *More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). Armors * Will use the armor skill points system. Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for all old weapons including the ones from MH3. * Gun Lance has changed significantly. See trailer. Felyne Comrades * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similiar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Qurupeco, and Uragaan in the trailer. * Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster parts, but will utilize a different system than previously seen before. Other * There will be less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. * There will be high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. * There is no data transfer, but you MIGHT be able to unlock bonuses by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. This has not been confirmed. * Players will be able to name their characters in Hiragana or Kanji. * Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified). * Supports infrastructure (it is still unclear as to what this actually means). =Links= Official Website: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/ Confirmation of production: http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html VioletKIRA's post: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?s=8988ca718beadf71e7bf2cf74786ce39&act=ST&f=26&t=18825 Famitsu (Japanese): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1233034_1124.html =Trailer= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTis5dTjRJU&feature=related 500px|